Cancão de Ninar
by Yoko Hiyama
Summary: Kaoru tem pesadelos. Kenshin tenta consolála....


**Canção de Ninar**

**Yoko Hiyama**

Já era bem tarde quando Kenshin finalmente deixou seus afazeres de lado e foi dormir. Cansado, retirou a roupa vagarosamente para logo depois vestir um fino kimono que lhe havia sido dado de presente por Kaoru. Já fazia um mês que eles tinham voltado para o dojo, depois da terrível luta contra Shishio e só agora Kenshin poderia dizer que estava realmente curado dos graves ferimentos e queimaduras que havia adquirido durante o desafio. Porém, as cicatrizes ficaram não só no seu corpo como no seu espírito também.

Kenshin havia percebido a fragilidade em que sua vida se encontrava. Afinal, ele ainda não tinha construído nada realmente estável e começava a sentir falta disso. Tudo bem, ele tinha Kaoru, mas, o amor que os unia parecia representar apenas um perigo a mais para sua querida. E mesmo que ela não se importasse com o seu passado, ele ainda existia, estava vivo e poderia ainda estender os seus terríveis tentáculos sobre a vida de ambos.

Era esse o único motivo que ainda o impedia de pedi-la em casamento e constituir uma família de verdade junto a ela. Sempre que pensava nessa hipótese, chegava à conclusão que Kaoru merecia coisa melhor e desistia do intento de levar aquilo adiante.

Mas ele não podia ignorar que a amava...

Kenshin passou os dedos pela testa com ansiedade. Precisava afastar aquele tipo de pensamento da cabeça ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu se acalmar um pouco e sentar-se para começar a dormir, ouviu leves batidas na porta.

- Kenshin! Kenshin? Está acordado? – a doce voz de Kaoru se fez ouvir com alguma intensidade devido ao silêncio da noite.

- Estou sim, Kaoru-Dono. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kenshin perguntou antes mesmo de abrir a porta.

- Você pode abrir a porta para mim?

Kenshin deu uma ajeitada no kimono e abriu a porta logo em seguida. Porém a imagem que teve não foi das melhores. Kaoru estava com o rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas, assim como seus olhos.

- Kaoru-Dono? O que aconteceu? Está chorando? Por que?

Kaoru olhou para o chão e fez alguns segundos de silêncio antes de responder:

- Eu... eu... tive um pesadelo.

- Pesadelo? Que pesadelo?

Ela soluçou, ainda perturbada com as lembranças do pesadelo recente mas, mesmo assim, respondeu com voz rouca:

- Eu sonhei que você... estava indo embora de novo... e que nunca mais voltava... nunca mais... – dessa vez, ela se entregou completamente às lágrimas, desconsolada.

- Kaoru-Dono... – Kenshin não sabia o que dizer nem como agir.

- Me diga, Kenshin. Me fale que esse pesadelo não é verdade! Me diga que nunca mais vai me deixar de novo! Por favor! Eu preciso ouvir isso! Preciso!

Kenshin apenas puxou Kaoru para um abraço carinhoso, tentando fazer com que ela entendesse que nunca mais a deixaria. Mas aquilo só fez com que ela chorasse ainda mais.

- Kaoru-Dono... eu...

- Eu não quero sentir o mesmo vazio que senti quando você se foi... Não quero! Não quero! Não quero!

- Shiiiiuu... não precisa dizer nada, está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você. Calma... não precisa chorar... – Kenshin procurava as palavras certas para consolar sua amada enquanto acariciava suas costas com suavidade.

- Ken...shin... eu... eu não quero que você vá nunca mais. Fica comigo?

Kenshin sorriu em resposta, apertando Kaoru nos braços com mais força.

- Eu prometo.

- Obrigada, Kenshin! Obrigada... – Kaoru se aconchegou junto ao peito de Kenshin, enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas.

- Está mais calma?

- Sim, obrigada...

- Então, vamos dormir, né? Boa noite...

Kenshin tentou se desvencilhar do abraço, mas Kaoru não permitiu que isso acontecesse. Se apertou a ele com mais força, puxando o tecido do seu kimono com ansiedade.

- Kaoru-Dono?

- Eu... posso ficar aqui com você? Eu não quero Ter aquele pesadelo novamente. Fica comigo?

- Kaoru-Dono, eu... – Kenshin tentou manter a racionalidade, pensando que Kaoru devia ainda estar desnorteada pelo pesadelo recente. Mas ele ainda era humano e suas resistências começaram a ceder quando sentiu as carícias insistentes das mãos dela nas suas costas, ao mesmo tempo que reforçava o apelo para ficar com ele.

- Kenshin... por favor...

- Claro... – ele respondeu com a voz involuntariamente rouca pela excitação.

Kenshin colocou Kaoru nos braços e a levou até o colchão estendido, fazendo com que ela deitasse. Mas quando ia se afastar do leito, sentiu seu kimono ser puxado novamente.

- Kaoru-Dono? Oro! – um puxão mais forte fez com que ele perdesse de vez o equilíbrio e acabasse caindo sobre ela.

Os dois se olharam profundamente e então, Kenshin não pôde se controlar mais e inclinou-se, beijando o rosto de Kaoru com suavidade.

Kaoru deu um lindo sorriso e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, numa entrega muda. Kenshin aceitou o convite e então procurou os lábios dela com urgência contida por todas as dúvidas e apreensões. O beijo começou tímido, mas, em poucos segundos foi se tornando mais íntimo, mais caloroso. Em meio ao êxtase do primeiro beijo, Kenshin deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos macios de Kaoru até alcançar a pequena fita azul que os prendia de forma graciosa e desatá-la com um simples gesto. Os cabelos dela se espalharam, cobrindo parte do rosto, mas Kenshin logo os afastou com uma gentil carícia, deixando a fita de lado, não antes de beijar o tecido, como se este fosse algo sagrado.

Ela sorriu lindamente, convidando Kenshin a tomar seus lábios uma outra vez. O convite não demorou a ser aceito por ele, que a beijou com uma paixão ainda maior e mais incontida. Suas mãos deslizaram timidamente pelos ombros e desceram até os seios numa suave massagem. Kaoru gemeu em meio ao beijo, deliciada com aquela carícia tão íntima e sedutora, porém, os gemidos se intensificaram quando a boca de Kenshin fez o mesmo caminho das mãos, em busca de um dos bicos enrijecidos de seus seios.

- Ken... aaah... – Kaoru jogou a cabeça para trás, segurando os cabelos ruivos do seu amor quando este mordiscou de leve seu mamilo direito ao mesmo tempo que os dedos estimulavam o esquerdo com leves puxões que a faziam sentir uma pontinha de dor, misturada ao prazer – isso, isso... é bom...

Kenshin estava por demais entretido no seu trabalho para responder. Ele queria dar todo o prazer do mundo a ela, fazer com que esquecesse de todas as dúvidas e tristezas que seu coraçãozinho havia cultivado ao se ver abandonada de uma forma que tinha deixado marcas difíceis de apagar. E mesmo que ele tivesse feito a escolha certa e a deixado para trás devido a necessidade de protegê-la, Kaoru tinha demonstrado mais uma vez seu espírito corajoso e obstinado ao se arriscar tanto, indo atrás dele. Aquele ato valia mais do que mil palavras de amor. Foi este pensamento que fez com que ele se rendesse à tentação de acariciá-la de forma ainda mais íntima, desta vez procurando um espaço por entre suas coxas torneadas para então encontrar uma umidade quente que despertou ainda mais o seu desejo por ela.

Kenshin levantou a cabeça para encarar o lindo rosto de sua querida, sem parar de lhe acariciar, ela parecia completamente entregue, seus dedos não soltavam os cabelos dele nem por instante como se sua sanidade dependesse daquilo. Kenshin achou Kaoru linda daquela forma e cresceu em seu intimo o desejo de que aquele momento se estendesse para sempre. Vê-la entregue ao prazer daquela forma era muito melhor do que a própria sensação do orgasmo.

Ainda emocionado com a visão do prazer de sua amada, Kenshin procurou pelos seus lábios mais uma vez de uma forma quase febril ao mesmo tempo que Kaoru alcançava o primeiro orgasmo de sua vida, devido às carícias proporcionadas pelo seu primeiro e único amor.

Quase sem conseguir respirar, Kaoru finalmente abandonou os cabelos de Kenshin e passou a acariciar suas costas com insistência. Mas ele não parou de estimulá-la mesmo depois do orgasmo, fazendo com que todo seu corpo tremesse de uma forma deliciosa e incontrolável. Demorou ainda alguns instantes para que Kenshin afastasse as mãos daquele aconchego morno e se entregasse com um empenho ainda maior ao delicioso beijo, apertando seu corpo delicado nos braços com uma força que não machucava e sim aconchegava.

- Ken... shin... – ela conseguiu sussurrar, deixando as lágrimas brotarem e então fugirem pelo canto dos olhos.

Kaoru gemeu, um pouco nervosa, quando Kenshin separou um pouco mais suas pernas com o objetivo de encaixar-se entre elas. Ele logo percebeu seu temor e acariciou seu rosto, dando-lhe um sorriso de estímulo. Ela então devolveu o sorriso, de forma bem tímida e fechou os olhos para logo depois os reabrir ao sentir uma pontada de dor que anunciava o começo da suave penetração.

- Kenshin! – ela choramingou, sentindo seu peito se comprimir numa explosão de lágrimas que ela não saberia dizer mais se eram devido à dor ou ao prazer.

- Kaoru-Dono... – Kenshin olhou para ela docemente antes de continuar com a penetrá-la, desta vez, de um pouco mais firmemente.

As mãos dela contornaram o corpo de Kenshin como que buscando um pouco de estabilidade, enquanto sentia seu corpo todo queimar numa fogueira de sensações até então completamente desconhecidas para ela. Kenshin continuava unido ao seu corpo daquela forma que só nos seus sonhos, ela poderia imaginar, mas ela não conseguia pensar em nada. Estava tão entretida naquele misto alucinante de dor e prazer, com os olhos fechados, ainda sentindo os beijos dele pipocando por sua pele... era tudo tão bom!

Kenshin desta vez quase devorou seus lábios enquanto sentia o fim se aproximando numa onda ainda mais tortuosa de sensações. Kaoru já apalpava suas nádegas, completamente enlouquecida ao mesmo tempo que correspondia ao beijo com toda a sua alma. Kenshin beijou e mordeu o queijo de sua amada, acelerando o ritmo ainda e então, os dois se olharam.

E trocaram as mais doces e lindas declarações de amor só com o olhar. Estavam presos um ao outro, entrelaçados, unidos e nada nesse mundo poderia separá-los, nenhum passado, nenhuma morte, nenhum inimigo ou fantasma... nada teria o poder de destruir o que sentiam um pelo outro. Jamais.

Kaoru gemeu intensamente, deixando que o prazer percorresse seu corpo, invadindo cada uma de suas células, junto com a certeza de que ela pertenceria a Kenshin pra sempre e por todas as vidas. Deslumbrado com a bela imagem daquela que amava atingindo o ápice do prazer, Kenshin também se entregou a um delicioso orgasmo, numa entrega total à sua amada.

Kenshin se retirou dela lentamente, ainda abraçado àquele corpo frágil e adorável e deixando que ela se aconchegasse junto ao seu peito.

- Kenshin... – ela quis lhe dizer alguma coisa mas não conseguiu, não saberia expressar em palavras tudo que sentia naquele momento. Mesmo assim, Kenshin acariciou o rosto dela levemente e sussurrou:

- Eu estarei aqui... tente dormir um pouco...

- Não quero dormir...

- Por que não?

- Tenho medo de acordar e descobrir que tudo isso foi um sonho..

- Então estamos sonhando juntos.

- Mesmo assim, tenho medo... se for um sonho, quero estar nele o tempo que puder.

Kenshin sorriu e então beijou os olhos de sua adorada e respondeu...

- Não se preocupe com nada, apenas feche os olhos. Eu farei com que durma.

Kaoru fechou os olhos lentamente para logo depois sorrir ao ouvir uma bela canção de ninar. A voz doce e aveludada de Kenshin levou Kaoru para o mundo dos sonhos em poucos minutos. Mas o próprio Kenshin não conseguia dormir, enfeitiçado pela beleza tocante da companheira adormecida em meio a seus braços.

Kenshin beijou a testa de Kaoru, fazendo um suave cafuné na sua cabeça e então falou bem baixinho para que apenas o espírito dela o ouvisse e tivesse a certeza de que estariam juntos eternamente.

- Eu ... te ... amo...


End file.
